


Anna's Wish

by literaturabdsm



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaturabdsm/pseuds/literaturabdsm
Summary: Anna makes a wish to a shooting star. That WAS NOT  a shooting star.
Relationships: Elsanna
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

The other got too convoluted and mean. So BEHOLD! 

Anna was extremely unhappy. For the last several years, her sister had refused to be a part of her life. She didn’t know why Elsa shut her out one day, and nobody would clue her in as to what may have happened. Every attempt to approach had been met with a cold unfriendly front. They ate together and walked passed each other in the corridors from time to time, but that was as far as it went. 

Perhaps their relationship was a lost cause, and Elsa was simply a bitch who didn’t like her. Anna was tempted to pack up and leave. There had to be someone out there that could love her and appreciate her company. But there was something so strange about Elsa. Sometimes, she seemed to forget that Anna was around, and her cold expression melted away to reveal this sad forlorn look that made Anna’s own heart ache. Elsa was suffering, and Anna just couldn’t leave. She wanted to help, and she wanted to understand Elsa more than anything. 

That evening, they had gotten into a bit of an argument at dinner. Elsa had informed her that in July, she would be crowned Queen, and the castle gates would be open for the day. Anna had been ecstatic and in a surge of glee, she had hugged her sister. Elsa had pushed her off of her, and then snapped at her that she didn’t like to be touched. It had hurt to be spurned so fiercely, and Anna had excused herself and left the table without another word. 

Unable to sleep, Anna had left her room late at night, stole some snacks from the kitchen, and then climbed on the roof to admire the night sky. Its sheer beauty was very soothing, and making out shapes by joining the thousands of glimmering dots helped chase the boredom away. That evening, the Universe decided to gift her something beautiful: a shooting star that blazed across the sky. 

“Uh!” Anna chirped, jolting up to a sitting position. “A wish, a wish…!” She closed her eyes and concentrated, focusing all of her love into her words. “I wish Elsa lets me in, and we can be close and love each other again!” 

The mere thought was enough to fill her heart with hope, and after the star disappeared from sight, she sighed, and went back inside. 

******************************

Elsa slept soundly in her bed. Suddenly, the door slammed open and she bolted to a sitting position. Power surged through her hands and feet, encasing the mattress in ice. And Anna was standing at the door, staring at her. Elsa stared right back, paralyzed with shock and dread. It was fortunate she had the habit of sleeping covered up in blankets despite the fact she really didn’t need to. 

Anna continued to stare at her in silence. It was extremely unnerving. Elsa had never seen that look in her sister’s face. It was...stern. Hostile, even. She tried to move her hands, but the ice had formed between the fingers, and nothing short of a sharp jerk would free them from the now frozen mattress. Elsa begged to any god that might be listening that Anna did not move any closer. But of course, that’s exactly what Anna did. Without saying a word, the girl approached the foot of the bed. 

“Anna, w-what is the matter with you?” Elsa asked, trying to break free of the ice without making it look too weird. “Get out of my room! I...I’ll meet you in the corridor…” 

Anna stood at the foot of the bed, and she was suddenly naked. Elsa blinked. Had she been naked all these time and she hadn’t noticed, distracted by that somber look? Why the hell was Anna wandering around the castle naked?! Elsa was still struggling to process this when Anna grabbed her blanket and yanked it off. 

Elsa choked on a startled gasp. Her rational mind was racing, trying to find an argument to explain why she was laying in a sheet of ice. Perhaps she should let Anna come up with an explanation. Anna was good at ramblings. She could let her just talk and then latch to whatever reasoning sounded more plausible. But Elsa waited for what felt like forever, and Anna stayed silent. Maybe….maybe she hadn’t frozen the mattress. Maybe just the patch under her feet and hands...Elsa looked down at herself and gasped in shock. Where was her nightgown?! She was completely naked too! 

“What is going on?!” She yelped, now openly struggling to free herself. 

Anna was suddenly on top of her and gazing down at her as if she was a big piece of  
chocolate mousse cake. Elsa finally understood. This was a dream…! She sighed in relief...And then she jolted back to terror when Anna crashed their mouths together and she could feel her tongue harassing hers.Elsa mumbled in protest, squirming under Anna. She closed her eyes, and willed herself to wake up. 

A set of fingers latched to her nipples, and kneaded them gently. Elsa’s eyes snapped open, shocked to feel the waves of pleasure jolting up her spine. She could feel them going hard under the gentle ministrations. And then, Anna twisted them sharply, making her scream in pain. It hurt...for real. This wasn’t a dream!!

Elsa finally managed to twist her head to the side to free her mouth and she screamed for help. 

“You would have the guards arrest me?” Anna finally spoke, and the whine sounded so...normal that Elsa shut up, feeling suddenly guilty for trying to get the guards to come in here and drag Anna away. “You naughty bitch!”

“What?!” 

Anna stuffed something round and hard into her mouth and Elsa began to scream again, but the noise was now muffled. She tried to spit out whatever it was, but it was cinched in place. She could feel a leather strap biting into her cheeks and into the nape of her neck. 

“Why are you trying to push me away?” Anna whispered huskily in her ear as her hands continued to knead her breasts, sometimes in a way that sent jolts of pleasurable pressure up her spine, and others sending waves of pain that was just as intense. Elsa tried to tell her why, but her shrill protests came out as pathetic gurgled mewlings. “You’re so tense….You need to chill…”

The Anna apparition smiled down at her, eyebrows wagging. Elsa wanted to tell her it wasn’t fucking funny, but then the gentle aquamarine pupils blazed with an unholy red flare and Elsa whimpered in terror. Anna leaned over to caress her neck, and nibble at her earlobe while unseen hands began to caress and fondle her body, caressing her sides and underbelly, kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples. Elsa’s eyes darted frantically around her prone body, trying to find the bastards that had joined the madness, but there was no-one else there. 

Elsa gasped and jumped when something warm and hard poked her sex. She started thrashing frantically, but the ice continued to hold her limbs. The thing moved up and down her sex, tickling between every fold. Then something hot and wet kissed her clitoris...it began to suckle on it and Elsa’s body spasmed. It wasn’t long before the loving attentions forced upon her began to overwhelm her body. Whimpering in helpless abandon, Elsa went limp underneath Anna. The apparition chuckled as it pressed their foreheads together, grabbing her ears to keep her head fixed in place. 

“You must feel so lonely.” It whispered. Elsa took notice of how it's breasts were squashed against hers. She shuddered again, and the thing chuckled. “It’s always so cold in here...Feel warmth of human contact…”

Elsa heaved...This was warmth? She closed her eyes. Oh, it did feel so good. Never before had she experienced something like it. She had tried. It was a sensation that seemed to fulfil such a primal need in others, but it had been always denied to her. She had tried with alcohol, spices, sunbathing, she had even tried to stick a finger in flames in the peak of her despair, but nothing worked. All those things did was cause pain, in one way or another. But this...this didn’t hurt..It did feel...right....

Anna groaned next to her ear and Elsa shuddered. Her sex was throbbing now under the ministrations of that unseen mouth. The hands kneading and caressing her body had spurned her nerves aflame. This was so wrong and Elsa sobbed, feeling her spirit breaking. That thing was not Anna, and this was not okay. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want it doing this with Anna’s face. Elsa opened her eyes to look at it, hoping that it might respond somehow to her desires and change shape. But no…. Fuck....

The Anna apparition did smile at her. It was a mocking smile, as if it could, indeed, read what she was thinking. It sat up and Elsa squirmed when she felt its engorged wet sex getting pressing against her stomach. It rubbed it against her skin and Elsa whimpered in distress. 

“You and I belong together…” It whispered, it’s eyes no longer glowing. It looked and sounded so much like a longing Anna that Elsa’s mind almost sank into absolute madness. “ “..stop pushing me away….I can give you warmth….I can give you love...” 

Elsa let out a strangled scream and her hands and feet finally broke free from the ice. She bolted upright, going straight for the apparition, wanting to shove it off of her, get it’s gross wet sex off her tingling stomach. But it was no longer there. Elsa looked frantically around, but it was gone….The door was closed. Her blankets were over her….She was in her nightgown. And there was no ice in the mattress...

But the warmth lingered. She felt tingly all over, her nerves still raw and hungry. She hugged herself, shuddering violently. There was a pressure on her breasts, her nipples were sore and her sex was throbbing with need. She was....wet. And she whimpered, wondering if it was her own stuff or the slobber of that invisible mouth. She was too terrified to touch and find out. 

A part of her, however, was frustrated and angry for being left in this condition. It had fucked with her head, molested her, might as well have given her an orgasm. It had been a dream, that much was evident. A very realistic dream. Those sensations had probably been her own stupid body, moving and acting of its own accord in her deep sleep. The hands could have been that soft silk nightgown and the sheets. 

A dream. An erotic dream of an evil Anna imposing herself on her...Masturbating on to of her. Elsa jumped out of her bed, undressed herself, made a snowpile on the floor and dropped on it, making sure to rub her sex on it to clean off the wetness, whatever it was. She was going to sleep like this from now on and forever more. 

\--------

On the other side of the castle, Anna was wishing to do something similar, but alas, she was unable to. Instead, she was rubbing her sex, annoyed that she had woken up before reaching climax. Yes, it had been an extremely disturbing dream, but hey...whatever. They were locked in this damn castle, who else was she supposed to have sexual fantasies about? Kai? Gerda? The gooses outside? HORSES?! 

Despite it all, having BDSM fantasies about Elsa was the less disturbing of all the possibilities. She sighed and closed her eyes. This time, she conjured an image of the perfect charming prince and continued to rub herself, hoping to reach the release that rude dream had failed to provide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! Here a new chapter >:

Elsa avoided Anna like the plague for the next several days. She couldn’t stop thinking about that damn dream. Just hearing her sister’s name had her blushing so furiously that she resembled a damn tomato. Elsa hated blushing. She was too pale for it. And so, to protect herself from the embarrassment, she had taken to have her meals delivered to her room. Any business that required her to be outside of her room was taken care of very early each morning to reduce any possibility of encountering Anna in the corridors.

In her spare time, Elsa tried to purge the embarrassment out of her system. She would say her sister’s name in front of a mirror, or chit-chat with a painting of Anna while trying to hold its impassive gaze. Eventually, Elsa was able to keep a decent pokerface and the blushing grew fainter and fainter until it finally stopped. 

It had been two weeks now, but that evening, Elsa went to bed feeling empowered. She would join Anna for breakfast tomorrow morning and resume whatever passed as normalcy in their lives. 

She started awake around midnight to find Anna leaning over her. She was laying on top of the blanket like a french girl waiting to be painted. Elsa stared at Anna’s bare breasts in abject horror as they dangled happily right over her nose. For too long a time too, because the apparition leaned over to catch her gaze. 

“Those are not my eyes.” It purred. Elsa’s wide eyes darted up to meet its gaze...and fixed there. Anna pouted, and she looked lost…Elsa whimpered. “Why are you avoiding me, Elsa? Don’t you love me?” 

The Ice Queen wondered if she should answer. She knew this was not Anna. Couldn’t be. Her sister would never have done what this thing did to her. It had been mean, and perverted. 

Elsa sank deeper into the pillow as the apparition of Anna leaned closer to her, still pouting. Her hand grabbed the covers hiding her body. It whispered huskily, its hot breath washing down her panting mouth…

“Love me…”

Elsa darted off the bed so fast that it took her brain a second to process that she wasn’t even in the room anymore. She was speeding down the corridors of the castle. And she was naked, her breasts bouncing about in a way that was painful. For some stupid reason, her flailing legs took her straight to Anna’s room. And she bolted inside, slamming the door shut. 

“..Elsa…?” 

Elsa yowled as she whirled around. Anna was there! But...she was dressed in her pajamas. Her hair looked like a tornado had raged on top of her head for an hour and there was drool all over her chin. Her sleepy eyes were squinting at her. Elsa looked down at herself. No!! She was still naked! Had she slept-walked!? Oh, by the gods…!!!

She whirled around and try to get out, but ice sprouted from her hands, engulfing the doors in a thick sheet of ice. She let out a long strangled whimper, hitting the damn thing in frustration. It did her no good. She was still naked inside Anna’s bedroom...and she had just used her powers in front of her! 

Elsa knew that all she could do now was turn around to face Anna...but she didn’t want to. So she stayed there,still and quiet, facing the wall of ice she had just created, waiting for something to happen. She wanted to believe this was still a dream. She had gone to bed in her pajamas after all. And now she was naked...and there was an evil double of Anna slutting about in her own bedroom.

“I’m having...this dream again….!” Anna gasped behind her and Elsa’s head whipped around.

“W-what did you say...?!”

Anna’s wide eyes moved from the wall of ice to her. A huge grin spread across her face and she shook her fists in front of her chest in excitement. 

“Yey!” 

Anna shoved the covers off of her and patted towards her. Between one step and the next, her clothes disappeared. Elsa screamed and darted to the other side of the room. 

“Stay away from me, Anna!” 

“Nope! I’ll give you a lesson for being such an uptight bitch to me, Elsa!” 

“Wha...Stop it!” 

Anna sounded playful, but Elsa was still terrified and she ran around the room, avoiding her sister’s attempts to corner and tackle her. She began to feel really stupid. They were the princesses and future rulers of the mighty kingdom of Arendelle, and they were running around naked, one giggling like a lunatic and the other yipping like a poodle. She had to put a stop to this...but she was too scared to stop running away. Anna was much stronger than her, and unless she used her powers, the girl would effortlessly best her if it came down to a wrestling match.

“Anna….” Elsa screeched as she jumped onto the bed in a desperate attempt to put something between them. It was a mistake, because now Anna was planted in front of her, and no matter what side Elsa choose to leap off from, Anna would be able to cut her off. “You just leave me alone!”

Anna straightened and watched her with a pensive look. Elsa’s heart skipped a beat as a guilty expression crossed her sister’s face. It was for just a moment, because then Anna simply shrugged. 

“Well, it’s just a dream anyway, isn’t it?”

“N-no...wait…!” 

Elsa couldn’t finish her sentence. Suddenly, she found herself laying face down over something warm and soft: her sister’s thighs. She tried to get off, but her arms and legs refused to move.She could feel ropes biting down on the straining muscles. Her elbows and wrists were tied together. Her legs were folded, ankles and thighs joined by coils of prickling rope. 

Outraged, Elsa tried to protest. This was her dream!!! Why was Anna calling the shots?! But alas, that damn hard ball was back between her teeth and strapped in place. All she could do was gnaw on it. 

Soon enough, she had other things to worry about. Like the sharp searing pain that exploded in her rear. Elsa screamed around the gag, back arching as the wave of pain seared through her system. When it subsided, she slumped back down, panting and staring ahead in confusion. 

“You are a bad sister.” Anna chided and Elsa screamed as another wave of pain flamed through her ass and up her spine. “You keep making me feel so unloved! You are such a bitch to me, Elsa!” 

Each word came with a searing wave of pain and soon enough, Elsa didn’t really care about what Anna was saying. All she wanted was to get away from whatever she was bringing down against her tender rear. She could hear it cracking sharply against her flesh and it grew more painful after each hit. 

Anna was amazed at how realistic the dream was! Elsa’s indignant snarls were growing more desperate after each hit until her poor sister was yowling and whimpering in her lap, each noise a plea for mercy. Her body was all flushed now, and sweat was starting to glide down the straining muscles. She would glance up at her from time to time, her eyes wide and scared. It wasn’t long before she was bawling her eyes out. 

But Anna didn’t stop. It felt rather nice to pour down her frustrations on Elsa’s soft backside. She kept bringing her hand sharply against those reddening asscheeks, thinking of all the times she had cried herself to sleep over the years, thinking that her sister hated her, feeling guilty for no reason, feeling so horribly alone, and caged. It was fair, damn it, to be the one causing Elsa pain this time. Maybe after this, Elsa would think twice before slamming a door in her face or looking at her like she was a pool of snot in the floor. 

Anna halted abruptly. Wow….she had completely forgotten that this wasn’t real! Those dark nasty thoughts had been directed at the real Elsa. She had felt the desire to hurt her sister. It was okay to play around with a fantasy, but to want to do this to the real…

The dream Elsa was now slumped over her thighs, bawling like a heartbroken child. For a very selfish moment, Anna wondered if she was crying out of guilt because Anna had just shared how her shitty behavior had made her feel over the years. But then again, it probably was because she had just spanked the paleness out of her helpless ass. 

...this was too real. Way too real. 

“I---I’m sorry.” Anna said, standing up. She gasped as Elsa dropped to the floor like a sack. “I’m sorry!” She yelped again, kneeling next to her. She had tried to will the restraints away, just like she had willed them on in the first place. But for some reason, this time it didn’t work and Elsa remained all tied up. “Shit...Let me…” 

With deft fingers, Anna untied her sister. Elsa kept sobbing and she moved sluggishly to remove the ball gag from her mouth. Anna helped her to kneel, and after she had some moments to get a hold of herself, Elsa slapped Anna sharply across the face.

“You bitch! What the hell is the matter with you?!” She screeched. 

“Ow!!” Anna yowled. “That…” Her eyes widened. “...that...hurt…!” 

Elsa slapped her again. 

“DID IT NOW?!” 

“Stop slapping me!” 

Elsa didn’t stop smacking her but Anna was too busy having a panic attack to care too much. How come it was hurting!? Sure, her hand had begun to sting after the 15th smack, but it was easy to just shrug it off. Wasn’t this a dream?!

Yes. It was a dream. It…

The slapping stopped and Anna found herself staring wide-eyed at the ceiling of her room. Her brain sluggishly processed that it was still dark. That she had woken up from a weird dream. Her right arm was numb….she had fallen asleep in a weird position again. She had probably turned around, it flung over, smacked her in the face and the pain snapped her out of the dream…….Yeah..that was it…

Anna sighed. Well, she couldn’t just go back to sleep now. It had been so damn realistic and she still had that guilt gnawing at the pit of her stomach. It had felt so good to administer due punishment to poor Elsa….It had been such a hot thing too…

“Oh, hell, no…!” Anna yipped, jumping off the bed. She needed to clear her head before going back to sleep. She marched out of the room. A walk, and a snack were definitely in order. 

**********

Elsa was still very angry at Anna for what she had just done, but she stop smacking her head anyway when Anna stopped responding. Something changed. She didn’t know what...but every instinct in her being was screaming at her to bolt…

A deep throaty moan rumbled in Anna’s throat and Elsa blushed just hearing it. Her sister lifted her head from the shelter of her crossed arms to gaze upon her once more. Her apologetic and pained expression had been replaced by the same sultry predatory gaze that had sent Elsa running out of her bedroom mere minutes ago. 

“We can switch from time to time, if you want…” The horny Anna purred. “I don’t mind, as long as you’re happy…” 

“Oh, God…” Elsa mewled. She wanted to run, but what was the point? It would catch up to her, or it would restrain her in a weird position and do whatever it wanted to her. She just wanted to wake up. “...can you just….why…?” 

“I just want you to love me, Elsa…” Anna whined, cradling her face with warm hands and leaning towards her. Elsa instinctively leaned back away from the impending kiss. It was a mistake, because Anna seemed to enjoy her distress and an evil smile twisted her lips. “Stop fighting it, girl….” 

Elsa frowned. And again, a stupid primal side of her wanted to talk to this thing as if it were Anna. She wanted to call her out for using that tone with her. Who the hell did she think she was? She was the older sister and most importantly, she would soon be the Queen of Arendelle. Anna, the little sister and still princess, didn’t have the right to take that patronizing tone with her. 

But the rational side of her shushed the stupid voice. Well, not really. The rational part of Elsa was gone, and the irrational side of her reign. And it’s first command to the rest of her was to panic as Elsa found herself tied to Anna’s bed. And not in a normal position either. Her hands had been tied behind her back and they remained squashed underneath her. Her legs had been pulled back and her ankles had been tied to opposite posts of the headboard, forcing her ass up slightly and leaving her poor helpless sex exposed and readily available for whatever that perverted thing wanted to do to it. 

If Elsa wasn’t such a sheltered prude, the way Anna was licking her lips would have clued her in as to what was coming next. But as it was, it came as a shock when Anna leaned over and gave her clit a firm lick. 

“Stop! Stop being gross!!” Elsa screeched, more grossed out by the action than outraged by the violation of such a private place. 

“You actually taste quite good!” Anna complimented and she leaned over, this time to encapsulate all of her clitorial hood in her hot wet mouth. Elsa spasmsed and choked as she felt Anna’s tongue pressing down on the little ball of nerves. “Mmmmm…” Anna heaved, pulling slightly back. “Like ice cream... “ 

Elsa sobbed as the apparition went down on her like its life depended on it. She knew she had to protest and fight, but she had been pushed around by this thing so easily and so many times that she was just so over it. So Elsa did nothing as Anna kissed and suckled on her clitoris. She bit her lower lip as the pressure increased to uncomfortable levels. A moan escaped her throat as her sex tensed and a faint pulsation began to stir in the aroused nerves. Elsa closed her eyes, sighing in resignation at the inescapable orgasm that was coming…

Anna stopped and Elsa’s eyes snapped open. She looked at the apparition, confused. It was smiling at her, a malicious glint dancing in its eyes. Elsa said nothing, afraid of being gagged if she made too much noise. She fidgeted unhappily as the pressure in her crotch went away. It was annoying and a bit disappointing but….might as well end this way again...

Elsa gasped as Anna caught her clit in her mouth and began working it up again. This time, Anna went even further, sending her thick wet tongue down her snatch. Elsa whimpered, distressed. It didn’t feel like a tongue, for fuck’s sake! It was too thick, too long. 

Elsa closed her eyes, choking on a sob. She didn’t want to see what it was doing anymore...She began to breathe quicker as the pressure increased again, “tongue” working her insides, fingers massaging her clitoris and the tender flesh around it. She whimpered a faint protest when something else began to press against her rosebud. Whatever it was penetrated the virgin hole and Elsa groaned throatily. It felt so big and thick, but it didn’t hurt at all, merely adding to the pleasurable pressure that was building in her crotch.

She was reaching peak again, and she tensed up, knowing that this orgasm would be much more powerful than the previous one would have been. But just as she was about to plummet down into sexual bliss, Anna stopped again. This time, Elsa glared at her and she almost barked out a protest. 

The thing said nothing, and once again, it stared her down until Elsa’s body relaxed and surrendered the earned tension away. It was just then that Anna moved again, and this time, Elsa let out a long strangled groan as that capable mouth began working her nerves again. Time and time again, the sadistic bitch pushed her to the very edge of an overpowering orgasm, just to pull back at the last second and then letting her go back down into the cold. 

Elsa tried to endure the torture impassively, but it was a lost fight, and by the fourth time, she began babbling pleads. First, she whimpered for the apparition to stop, to let her go, and to stop haunting her dreams. By the 6th time, she was babbling a constant stream of “please”, and by the 9th, Elsa was screaming for release. 

Anna flinched violently as a stream of heartwrenching wails suddenly began to assault her ears. One moment she was laying in bed, licking her lips after enjoying a delicious ice-cream under the warm covers, and then she was kneeling naked in front of a restrained Elsa. She blushed seeing her sister in the undignified position, with her legs tied to opposite posts of the headboard, her sex up in the air and covered in slobber. Her sister was all flushed up, sweating and heaving and she squirming unhappily before her. 

“Please….please, fuck me…!” Elsa was saying between sobs. “Please….” 

Anna blinked….This was so hot. So...perversely hot. This was not what she had been yearning for all these years...but now that she had it, it was something Anna definitely wanted. Elsa’s eyes were burning with desire, and she was begging her to love her. Elsa wanted her. Not as a sister, perhaps but...it was a wanting anyway. And Anna would give it readily and willingly…

Elsa’s eyes widened and she sobbed in relief when the apparition’s cruel vissage softened and it smiled down at her. It looked like a loving Anna once more, and she knew the torment was over. Her sister leaned over and kissed her gently, and Elsa could taste herself in the kiss. One of Anna’s hands glided across her stomach in a gentle caress, coming to cradle one of her swollen breasts, so sore and hungry for attention in her extreme arousal. The other hand found its perch in her sex and it was pressing down against the burning nerves, ready to give them one final push. Elsa sighed, and closed her eyes, smiling in anticipation...

The warmth disappear and for the first time in her life, Elsa shivered violently, resenting the cold that engulfed her. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. She was in her mound of snow, in her pajamas...alone in the room…

Anna sat up in her bed, awakened by a terrible scream. Another one soon followed, and she blinked, shocked by the primal rage it carried. Was that Elsa?! Holy shit...She had never heard Elsa mad before, much less screaming...and now cursing too! And throwing stuff around, if the sound of shattering glass and snapping wood was any indication. 

Anna knew that she should go and see what was happening, but she was too shaken by the dream she had just had to move at all. Geezus, it had been so much more intense than last time! And it was so detailed and realistic. She wasn’t even sure if she had dreamt the part where she went for a snack or if it had been just a part of it. She did remember the taste of that ice cream….Weird...Not unpleasant but….Did they even have ice cream? It was summer after all...

Anna blinked when the sunlight coming from outside disappeared. She looked out the window and her eyes widened. A huge ass snowstorm was raging outside! Was she still dreaming?!

People outside were screaming even louder now. Panicked. Maybe she should really get up and check what was happening. She could always masturbate later, if the world wasn’t coming to an end.


End file.
